<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Pursuit by n0elle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324272">Hot Pursuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle'>n0elle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Daddy Issues, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Dom/sub, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Halloween, Hogwarts, House Elves, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, Money, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Rivalry, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sex, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T READ - ITS NOT FINISHED!!! I had to post because the draft would be deleted and I don't have access to my laptop this week. FIRST CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEEK so I'd love it if you come back then :) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Draco Malfoy x Original Female Character love story. Multiple chapters being updated frequently. I've written Draco as true as possible to the books so don't expect Draco to be soppy and fluffy like the trends at the moment.</p><p>Draco Malfoy gets what he wants. Always. Yet there's something - or someone - that he just can't seem to claim for his own. He is arrogant, entitled, condescending, and incapable of love... Almost. </p><p>(Contains/will contain smut and explicit chapters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you didn't read the description - it's not finished yet so pls consider waiting until next week to read this. Big love Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Snape's voice rang out through the cold, echoing dungeons as the students packed their cauldrons and wiped down their wands.</p><p>"Remember your essays next lesson. I expect two feet and not an inch less - or you will be in detention every night this week.  Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Poppy was at the back of the classroom, rolling up the parchment that contained the lesson's notes as her classmates filed past her. The Gryffindors passed her first, the room quietening as the noisy gaggle left the room in a hurry to get to their charms class. The other Slytherins broke off in smaller groups, more slowly as very few of them had a lesson next and the low hum of conversation echoed around the room. She was just swinging her satchel onto her shoulder when Gregory Goyle sauntered past her desk and with a very deliberate swing to the left, knocked her stack of books to the floor with a loud clatter. The room stilled and all eyes were on her. Goyle had disappeared out the door along with Crabbe and now it looked as if she had clumsily knocked them herself. She quickly bent to pick up all of her belongings, feeling eyes boring into the back of her head from the direction of the line of Slytherins that she had now held up from leaving. </p><p>"Miss Knightshade." Drawled the potions professor's monotonous voice from the front of the room. "Your clumsiness is holding the rest of your classmates up from their precious hour of free time. It would serve you well to be more careful in the future", Snape spat as he walked into the ingredients storeroom. Her head whipped around and she found herself staring into a pair of silvery grey eyes with an amused, mocking expression. Draco Malfoy. Poppy's pale skin flushed scarlet and she stood up and stepped back. </p><p>"Sorry", she whispered to the floor. He lingered for a moment, then strode out and the rest of her classmates quickly followed. In a hurry, Poppy grabbed the rest of her books and almost ran out of the room, eager to be gone before Snape reappeared.  With a last look behind her, she strode out of the dungeon - only to collide with a tall figure coming the other way. Being the smaller and lighter of the pair, she ricocheted backward. Expecting to hit the floor, Poppy braced herself, but to her surprise, the ground never came. A pair of strong arms caught her around her waist and back, steadying her in a hold that was not unlike the kind that muggle salsa dancers did: Poppy almost horizontal and her saviour directly above her - mere inches from her face. She blinked, staring up into steely grey eyes. White blonde hair. A shiver ran down her back as she realised who she had collided with. This was worse than Poppy had imagined. Draco Malfoy: popular, arrogant, and snide. He could make her life hell with a few words muttered to another member of her house. The girls would snub her, the boys would jeer. Usually, Poppy tried to keep out of his way - partly to keep out of trouble and partly because she couldn't stand him - but she'd already made a fool of herself in front of him once today, holding him up from whatever way he'd planned to spend his free period. Draco was not known for his patience.</p><p>"I - Uhh - I'm Sorry - I ", She stammered at him. She was about to launch into an apology when he brought his index finger to her lips and spoke:</p><p>"Shhhh". Poppy was very aware of the warm Pepperminty breath that tickled her face and she flushed scarlet once again. "Miss Knightshade, you ought to watch where you're going. No?". He raised a mocking eyebrow.</p><p>Poppy's brow furrowed. He had appeared out of nowhere - it was hardly her fault?. </p><p>"Perhaps you ought to watch where you're going." she replied. Draco smirked, standing her back on her feet. </p><p>"Feisty one you are Nightshade. Watch your tone - you don't want any trouble now do you?.". He was standing so close to her, she could smell his expensive aftershave. Her heart was beating fast, his proximity uncomfortable.</p><p>"What do you want Draco?", Poppy sighed. </p><p>"You dropped this", he replied - still with a mocking sparkle in his eyes. He could tell he was making her uncomfortable and he was enjoying it. His outstretched hand held a small, battered, spiralbound book. She took it from him, her fingers touching his as she grasped it.  His eyes bore into hers and she almost wondered if he felt it too. She shook this thought off and packed the book into her bag. </p><p>"Thanks.", she added, her face a well-practiced blank emotionless sheet.  She shivered. Unlike their common room, the potions part of the dungeons were cold and unwelcoming. Poppy thought about how warm she'd be if she were back in those arms. Her eyes flicked down his rolled-up sleeves and along, to his hands. </p><p>"You're cold". It was not a question. He nodded to the corridor and they began to walk in silence. She followed him, a step or two behind. </p><p>As he led her through the dungeons, he remained silent. She had to lengthen her stride to keep up with him, his long legs eating up the ground. They soon arrived at the bare stretch of  stone wall that housed the passage to the Slytherin common room. He paused to wait for her to catch up and then turned to whisper the password to the wall, slipping away behind the bricks as they folded away. Entering the Slytherin common room, Draco gave her one last look up and down, as if passing judgment, then quickly turned away, walking down the stone steps into the boy's dormitory. The common room was empty and Poppy sank down into one of the leather sofas by the huge roaring fire. She had an hour before charms and she needed to crack on with Snape's essay. </p><p>~</p><p>The next few weeks passed in a flash. They were snowed under with homework. Poppy barely saw her friends for she woke early and only left the library a few minutes before curfew. In fact she barely saw anyone, they too were all tucked away in quiet corners of dormitories, classrooms, and towers hunched over books and pieces of parchment. The one person she saw for any length of time in those few weeks was none other than Draco Malfoy. It was late one evening when madam Pince rang the curfew bell 20 minutes late as she had fallen asleep whilst combing the textbooks for any magical graffiti or notes. Luckily for Hermione - the only other person in the library, - Gryffindor common room was the nearest, only a 30 second walk that could be done fairly safely. Unluckily for Poppy, the Slytherin common room was the furthest away and a risky route at that. There was no way to get there from the library without passing both the entrance to the great hall and the staff room; the two places a student was most likely to collide with a professor. She set off in a hurry, books under her arm, and her wand lit. She was almost at the entrance of the staffroom when she heard footsteps further down the corridor, rapidly approaching. Turning back on herself, she began to jog. Where to go now? She turned a corner, the footsteps getting louder behind her. They had probably heard her by now and any minute she was going to get caught. All of a sudden a suit of armour grabbed her by the wrist.</p><p>"In here."  </p><p>She was pulled into pitch blackness and as the stone crunched into place, she realised she was held tight against a warm body. She flinched backwards but was met by solid stone wall. There was nowhere to go. </p><p>"Keep quiet.", A low voice rumbled in her ear. It stirred something inside her. Poppy knew this voice. </p><p>Footsteps slowed to a stop outside the suit of armour. Poppy could practically see whoever it was looking around puzzled, wondering where she had gone. </p><p>"How ar-" , she was interrupted by a finger across her lips. </p><p>"Shhh", He breathed into her ear again. His breath tickled her neck and she could smell the cologne on his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>